Un Encuentro y Un Adios
by Akirem
Summary: el precio que se paga por una mala decicion... suele ser muy alto.


**Este se uno cortito, es que estoy buscando inspiracion... jajajaja, haber que les parece... espero sus comentarios, gracias y no me odien, les juro que no es nada en contra de ninguno... a por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen pero lahistoria es toda mia... jajajjajaja como si fuera muy buena, jajajajaja bueno pues aqui se los dejo epserando la disfruten.**

* * *

**Un reencuentro y un Adios**

Las miradas decían mas que las palabras, su mutismo provenía de los nervios causados por tan repentino encuentro, el jamás pensó que volvería a verla y ella nunca imagino que sus caminos se cruzarían en aquel lugar y de aquella forma…

Su despistado caminar buscando a la persona quien la esperaba, no le había permitido darse cuenta que alguien con el mismo apuro que ella caminaba en dirección contraria pero en la misma línea, como si dos cordones invisibles estuvieran siendo jalados por el destino para provocar aquel encuentro. Cuando sus verdes pupilas reconocieron la espalda del hombre que esperaba impaciente en el anden equivocado, la alegría de su corazón la habían hecho apresurar su ya acelerado paso y chocar fuertemente contra la persona frente a ella y cayendo justo sobre esta….

-discúlpeme, he sido muy torpe….- decía apenada y poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato, aunque la loción que había llegado a sus fosas nasales le había provocado un leve schok, pero lo que pensaba no podía ser posible, la ciudad era enorme como para que una coincidencia de aquellas pudiera darse.

- pero… es posible?...- La observaba con un brillo en la mirada, le parecía increíble tenerla frente a él y de aquella manera, jamás hubiera imaginado que lo que había sido una terrible mañana se viera bendecida con aquella imagen, era hermosa, de la chiquilla que una vez conoció, ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera esas pecas que el tanto había adorado…. Solo sus ojos…. Sus ojos verdes tan intensos y transparentes, y su boca, sus carnosos labios seguían siendo tan atractivos que podría jurar que todo el que miraba esa boca pecaba con el pensamiento de robar un beso de esos maravillosos y deliciosos labios de los que el había robado un beso.

- Terrece…- la voz era casi un murmullo, revelando su sorpresa….

- Si, soy yo, una gran casualidad, no lo crees Candice….

En ese momento las palabras desaparecieron como si nunca hubiera existido letra alguna que pudiera formarlas en ambas mentes, solo sus ojos hablaban, los azules mares revelaban gritaban añoranza y un amor profundo y oculto en el fondo de un corazón martirizado y ahogado de arrepentimiento, la verdes pupilas dejaban ver un cariño sincero y una alegría infinita, una vida llena de dicha y en lo mas profundo, un ligero dolor del pasado, ya casi inexistente…

Ninguno supo si fueron minutos segundo u horas las que pasaron, el tiempo se detuvo como ellos alguna vez lo desearan, solo que las condiciones en esta ocasión eran muy diferentes..

Al verla el sintió que la argolla de oro que llevaba en su dedo, se convertía en una cadena de plomo que lo ataba a donde quiera que fuere sin importar la distancia, su amargura por un matrimonio sin amor y basado solo en el compromiso y la compasión creció al observar la dicha y la alegría que aquella verde mirada revelaba aun sin pretenderlo.

El azul verdoso se obscureció, y ella supo que había una gran pena en el interior de aquel maravilloso joven que acompañara sus días de colegio, sintió tristeza, pena, era muy desalentador ver que el no había logrado ser feliz. Aun así, le sonrió, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo encerró entre sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y levantándose en la punta de sus pies deposito un beso en la rígida mejilla...

-Hasta pronto…- aquellas palabras eran mejor que un adiós… se alejó de prisa al ver a lo lejos que Alberth ya la esperaba con una sonrisa recargado en el coche en el que viajarían… su corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrar su mirada con sus azules pupilas claras como el hermoso cielo.

- Hasta nunca… - murmuro el cuando ella se había alejado ya, no supo como reaccionar a aquella caricia… había sentido el corazón acelerarse al aspirar su aroma salvaje e inocente como una rosa de primavera a mitad del verano, sus labios suaves habían despertado su piel dormida… y su cuerpo completo se había llenado de electricidad explosiva…. Pero había sido todo tan rápido, que supo que mas que un encuentro era una nueva despedida, el corazón nobel de ella jamás lo lastimaría mencionando un adiós, pero ya no era mas un muchacho pecando de inocente…. En su verde mirada había visto felicidad, una felicidad llena de dicha y un amor completo… si, Candy había cambiado… ya no lo amaba… se giro lentamente segundos después de que ya no escuchara los apurados pasos de los que había estado pendiente, cuando supo que ella había llegado a donde la esperaban, que su búsqueda había terminado.

Entre los pasajeros que cruzaban de un lado para otro encontrándose con sus parientes y otros apurados por tomar el tren, pudo distinguir con claridad a la pareja que se abrazaba con fuerza, aquellos que nos les importaba la mirada de la gente curiosa y juiciosa que murmuraba al verlos besarse profundamente… aquel amor los hacia olvidarse de todo. Un amor semejante al que el había tenido y había dejado ir, un amor que ahora le pertenecía al que hubiera sido su mejor amigo, un amor que … jamás había sabido de despedidas, porque lejos o cerca la distancia jamás había separado sus corazones y sus pensamientos, siempre habían estado juntos.

El tren silbo anunciando su partida, y a él no le quedaba mas tiempo, dio la espalda a la pareja que había estado observando, eran tan felices, bastaba ver la forma en que se miraban para saberlo. Subió el escalón del tren que lentamente iniciaba su marcha, ese repentino encuentro, había sido más bien una despedida final.

-Adiós… mi amada señorita pecas…- una gota de agua salada escapo de sus profundos mares y desapareció con la ráfaga de viento que se llevaba las ultimas esperanzas… la respuesta a su pregunta había sido contestada… Era Candy feliz sin el?... si, ella había logrado olvidarlo, pero el la llevaría eternamente prisionera en su corazón.

* * *

Bueno, malo... agradesco de antemano el que me dejen saberlo y gracias mil a toso los que me regalaron un poquito de su tiempo compartiendo conmigo por medio de este pequenio escrito... nos seguimos leyendo... akirem


End file.
